


Le tablier

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: "Aïe !" Entendit Sakura en passant devant la porte de Sarada. Elle frappa à la porte pour indiquer sa présence et l'ouvrit. "Sarada ? Tu vas bien ?" La petite fille de dix ans hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais Sakura voyait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.





	Le tablier

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

« Aïe ! » Entendit Sakura en passant devant la porte de Sarada. Elle frappa à la porte pour indiquer sa présence et l'ouvrit.

« Sarada ? Tu vas bien ? »

La petite fille de dix ans hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais Sakura voyait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?  
-Non mama, tout va bien. »

Sakura lança un dernier regard à Sarada avant de sortir de la chambre. Sakura trouvait sa fille bien cachottière. Que pouvait-elle bien fabriquer ? Depuis quelques jours, après être rentrée de l'académie, Sarada s'enfermait dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour dîner. Les jours qui suivirent, Sakura remarqua que Sarada avait plusieurs pansements sur les doigts.

« Je me suis entraînée à lancer des Shurikens, avait expliqué Sarada. »

Mais Sakura savait qu'elle mentait. Elle exprima ses inquiétudes à sa mère, qui la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sarada. Il ne lui arrive rien de grave.  
-Tu sais quelque chose.  
-Je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire. Mais sache que bientôt, tu sauras ce qu'il se passe. »

Parler avec sa mère l'avait rassuré. Rien de grave n'arrivait à Sarada et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Deux jours plus tard, Sarada tendit un paquet cadeau à Sakura.

« Ouvre-le, dit Sarada avec impatience. »

Sakura s'exécuta et Sarada eut un immense sourire. Sakura sortit du paquet un tablier bleu clair avec des fleurs de cerisiers.

« J'ai vu que ton tablier était abîmé, expliqua Sarada. J'ai demandé à grand-mère de m'expliquer comment en faire un. Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? »

Sarada la regarda légèrement inquiète. Pour Sakura, ce tablier était le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« Il est parfait. »

Sakura serra sa fille dans ses bras.

« Mama, tu me serres trop fort.  
-Désolée. Mais tu es la plus adorable des petites filles. »

Sarada sourit et serra sa mère aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

_Fin___


End file.
